Paranoia
by Spontaneouschocolaterabbits
Summary: ONESHOT! Only one thing can make Mitzeee run... Warning: contains mentions of violence and abuse.


Mitzeee's POV

I was speed walking, which is quite hard to do considering I was wearing heels and a dress (note to self: get more exercise friendly clothes). Yeah I know, I aren't exactly the most energetic of people, but I can be fast when I want to. Do you want to know the reason for all my frantic rushing? One little text:  
>'where r u'<br>If I had got that text from someone else, anyone else, then I would have told them where I was, or more likely told them to mind their own business, but it was from Warren. I had rang him straight away, and tried to explain to him that I was still finishing my lunch, that I was in the bathroom, that the queues were enormous, anything to get him off my case. Not that he believed me, he thought I was making excuses. Truth be told I was making excuses, not because I was having an affair, or I was saying things behind his back, or whatever other paranoid fantasy he's cooked up, but because I was scared. Scared to go to my own house, how stupid is that? Of course I didn't say that to him, he would've flipped, I just sat silently through his accusations until he just yelled at me to hurry up and slammed the phone down. I really didn't want to be late for him. I know what happens when he gets angry, and believe me, it's not good.  
>"Hey Mitzeee!"<br>I groaned inwardly. Just what I needed. A nosy, hormonal, oversensitive teenager. Really, does the universe hate me that much?  
>"Sorry Jason, I'd love to talk but I really need to be somewhere. Like right now."<br>"Do you want me to walk you there?"  
>"No!"<br>He looked crushed and as I sped off, I regretted being so harsh to the kid. After all, it's not his fault. Then I remembered why I was walking so fast in the first place, and well sorry Jase, but I would rather upset you than upset Warren.

Jason POV

Mitzeee completely ignored me! She's meant to be my cousin! Well second cousin anyway, but that's not the point. Something's definitely up with her, because she's been acting like this for a while.  
>"Hey Jase what's up?"<br>It was Seth, my twin brother.  
>"It's nothing. I was just wondering why Mitzeee's being so, erm, so, you know, the way she is lately."<br>"Yeah I know what you mean", I guess he had also noticed Mitzeee acting weird, "Still nothing to worry about, I bet she's fine."  
>"I know but still..."<br>"You know that pretty new girl, she's having a party at The Dog, are you coming?"  
>Although that did sound fun, I hesitated, I was still anxious about Mitzeee. What if there was something majorly wrong and we missed it because we were out getting drunk?<br>"C'mon Jase I'll be fun, besides the first round's on me."  
>I smiled, Seth always knows how to make me feel better, "Lead the way!"<br>As I walked off I still felt a bit uneasy, but Mitzeee's a big girl and besides, if something was wrong she would tell us right?

Warren's POV

Where is she? I spoke to her nearly ten minutes ago, she should be here by now. What can she be doing that's more important than me? Who is she with who's more important than me? All the things I've done for her and this is how she repays me? By sleeping with other men behind my back? She calls me paranoid, obsessed, narrow-minded, anything to distract me from what's really happening. It doesn't work though. I can see what she's doing, although whenever I try to confront her she just denies everything. Sometimes when she's crying her eyes out and telling me that she hasn't done anything wrong, it makes me feel so sorry and full of remorse and for a minute I actually start to believe her lies. Then I remember what she's done to me, what she drove me to and I stop feeling sorry. I just feel angry, that she could lie to my face about something like that. Nothing to worry about though, I know that one day I'll get the truth, even if I have to beat it out of her. Oh look, here she comes now. This should be interesting...

Mitzeee's POV

I finally managed to get home and thank God it only took me ten minutes, although I might still be too late, I can never tell with Warren. As soon as I was through the door he jumped up from his seat and started interrogating me.  
>"How can it take you an hour to get something to eat?" he shouted, "Who were you with, what were you doing?"<br>"Nothing Warren, I was just eating," I protested, not that he was listening.  
>"I don't believe you. You were cheating on me weren't you! Admit it, one man just isn't enough for you."<br>"No Warren, of course not. I love you, and only you."  
>I begged and pleaded but I could see that everything I said was going straight over his head. In his mind I was as guilty as sin, and sinners must be punished. As I took one last look into the eyes of the man I used to love, I desperately searched for compassion and mercy but I could see nothing but hate, rage and disgust. I gritted my teeth as I calmly waited for what we both knew is coming. For some strange reason, I also felt relieved. Maybe it's because when I'm lying out cold on the floor, there's no Warren and no violence, it's just peace and quiet. It's also the only time I actually get sleep. As I began to drift out of consciousness I had one last bizarre thought:<br>'Damn, and just as the last bruises were beginning to fade.'


End file.
